teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Invaders, Part II
"Space Invaders, Part II" is the second part of the three-part (fifty-fourth) “Space Invaders” episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on October 16, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters *Triceratons **Prime Leader Zanramon (David Brimmer) *Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Justice Force **Silver Sentry (Terrence Archie) **Metal head (Wayne Grayson) **Chrysalis (Megan Hollingshead) **Tsunami (Darren Dunstan) **Ananda (Carrie Keranen) *The Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Karai (Karen Neil) Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Triceraton Reporter: News from the front: The tiny back water planet called Earth has become the latest beach head for the glorious Triceraton Republic in our war against the evil forces of the Federation. Our courageous troops are on the verge of recapturing the Fugitoid robot whose plans for a teleportal device will win us the war against the Federation scum. Our forces conquered this silly little planet with ease. The homo sapiens never knew what hit 'em as our boys started their search for the rogue robot. Let's see that bucket of bolts avoid capture from this multitude. And if those foolish Earth primates think they can help the Fugitoid, think again, puny mammals. With our energy around the Earth, the Fugitoid won't be escaping anytime soon. The four terrapin monsters that helped the traitorous Fugitoid escape have dared to show themselves. Big mistake. We captured one and he's shaking in his shell. You tell us where the Fugitoid is hiding and our boys will be home for Horn Sharpening Day. And that's you news from the front. Plot Synopsis ---- We begin this episode in Central Park where the Triceratons are firing upon the escaping prisoners while the Turtles battle the saurian soldiers. Casey finds a crate full of alien armament and hands out blasters to the crowd, who open fire on their enemies. The Triceratons are forced into retreat. The Turtles join Jones as April runs up to the group, informing them that the ship that's taking off over their heads contains the captured Donatello. The Turtles run off to rescue their brother while Casey and April continue the skirmish against the invaders. Inside the United Nations we see Triceraton Prime Leader Zanramon appear on the giant video screen. The alien head of state announces that the Earthlings have delayed too long in handing over the Fugitoid and thus a price will be paid. With that, we see Beijing light up red on the map as a gigantic alien craft appears above the capital city. The Triceraton ship begins firing massive lasers which cut a path around Beijing. A mechanical device drops from the monolithic craft into the center of the city. The apparatus activates beams of energy that encapsulate Beijing in a force field. The Triceraton mother ship then creates an anti-gravity tractor beam that rips the entire city from the ground! The craft then begins to tow Beijing into outer space! Zanramon reappears on the screen and declares that more pieces of the Earth will be lost if the aliens aren't given the Fugitoid. Back in Central Park, a Triceraton fighter ship locates Raph. The aliens open fire on the ninja, who gets caught in the blast and collapses to the ground. As the two pilots are about to pick the “unconscious” Raph off the ground, we discover that the crafty ninja was simply "playing possum" to lure the aliens out of their ship. Raph proceeds to whip the two Triceratons with help from Mike and Leo. Leo knocks out one of the pilots and the other is captured at laser point by Raphael. The Turtles take the remaining pilot captive and march him back inside the fighter ship. The Triceraton refuses to fly the craft, so Leonardo tells Mikey to grab the controls. Michelangelo enthusiastically takes the steering wheel and blasts off - unfortunately the terrapin doesn't know what he's doing, so after numerous near crashes, the Triceraton pilot becomes exasperated and takes the steering apparatus from the disappointed ninja. The alien then presses an “emergency” button while none of the Turtles are watching. Donatello is shackled and being lead to the Prime Leader on the Triceraton Homeworld. Zanramon violently demands that Donatello reveal the whereabouts of the Fugitoid, while the scientific mutant tries to explain that the robot is not on the planet. The Turtles' appropriated spacecraft is surrounded by three other Triceraton fighters that have come up behind them to investigate. The other ships ask (via radio) why the Turtles' ship has its emergency beacon activated. Mikey grabs the communicator and tries to bluff the aliens (and does a very poor job of it, much to Raph and Leo's chagrin). The captive pilot pushes the gregarious Turtle aside and screams at his compatriots to destroy his rogue ship. With that, the other fighters peel off and take offensive action towards the Turtles' vessel. As the Turtles' ship is getting shot at, Mike grabs the steering column and evades the attackers while Raphael finds the gunnery controls and begins firing back at the aggressors. Raph successfully shoots down the attacking Triceraton fighters while Mikey learns how to effectively pilot the spaceship. At the United Nations headquarters we once again see Zanramon pop up on the video screen. This time the saurian dictator has Donatello in his grasp, "proving" that the Fugitoid is on Earth. The U.N. members suddenly become more confused because not only do they not know who the Fugitoid is, they have no idea who Donatello is. In a darkened corner of the room, we see the mysterious Agent Bishop reporting to his superiors regarding the loss of the TMNT. Outside, the Justice Force launch their assault on the Triceraton Tribase orbiting the planet. The battle goes well for the superhero team initially, but eventually the Triceratons break out their big guns and blast the heroes back to Earth. The Turtles' ship is flying towards the Triceratons Homeworld’s shield. The U.N. launches a full-scale nuclear attack. A barrage of nuclear missiles zooms up into the atmosphere, right behind the Turtles' spacecraft! Pushing forward, the TMNT hit the shield's edge just as the missiles do! The nuclear weapons fail to penetrate the shield and begin exploding against it - the attack was a complete failure and it seems as if the Earth has lost this war. Everyone at the U.N. is shocked by this outcome. In New York City, we see the Foot headquarters. Shredder is on a balcony watching the sky light up. Karai approaches and asks her sensei what they should do. Shredder replies that they will wait and see what opportunities arise. In space, Mike has gotten the Turtles through the shield. The Green Team is close to their objective, but they don't know how to get aboard the Triceraton Homeworld. Leonardo spots a freighter that's making a landing run into the mothership. Leo instructs Mike to fly in on its heels. Mikey pilots the craft expertly and stealthily lands the ship on the huge carrier, which carries the Turtles inside. The Turtles safely find access to a sewer system on the Homeworld. As they ponder their next move, a group of Triceraton guards close in and aim their weapons at our heroes Quotes *'Casey:' Point this at an alien and pull the trigger! C'mon, people, IS THIS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!? *'Casey:' OK people, listen up! No acting like a stupid crowd in an invasion movie. 'Cause they always get vaporized! (crowd murmurs) *'Casey:' Somebody always get vaporized. Yo pal! It's probaby gonna be you! (points out one of the crowd members) ''It's like you've gotta sign on your back that says, "VAPORIZE ME." (crowd moves away from the person singled out) *'April:' Casey, you're not ''helping! *'Raphael:'﻿ Go ahead, make my day. *'Triceraton:' I refuse to pilot this craft! I will not collaborate with the enemy! *'Leonardo:' Hm, okay, Mikey, why don't you try to fly it. It can't be any harder than a game of Space Destructors. *'Michelangelo:' Seriously? WICKED! MY VERY OWN ALIEN SPACE FIGHTER! *'Raphael:' Uh, Leo? Are you sure this is a good idea? *'Leonardo:' Good, might not be exactly the right word. *'Triceraton:' Get out of the way! You IDIOT! (takes the controls to the craft away from Michelangelo) *'Michelangelo:' Hey! (Triceraton maneuvers the craft away from the skyscraper, preventing a crash) *'Leonardo:' Now pilot this ship, or we'll let MIKEY here fly it again! *'Triceraton:' No, NO! I'll fly it. *'Zanramon:' YOU! *'Donatello: 'Me? *'Zanramon:' Finally, I can make you pay for your past crimes: Helping the Fugitoid escape! Abusing my royal personage by holding me hostage! Disgracing our honored warriors the Triceraton Allstars! And...And...AND YOU STOLE MY PERSONAL SPACE CRUSIER! *'Donatello:' Did I'' do all that? Huh, I always ''was an overachiever! *'Triceraton: '''I commend my spirit to the Great-Horned Warrior of the Fastella Nebula! *'Michelangelo:' All your commending is very commendable, but- OUTTA MY WAY! *'Raphael:' Man, I don't know which is worse: Mikey's flying or bein' shot at! *'Raphael:' I don't believe this, Mikey's actually pulling it off. *'Leonardo:' See, he's not completely useless. *'Michelangelo:'''﻿ I heard that. Trivia * First appearance of Agent Bishop. * Zanramon's statement of "I am the Council" is similar to a quote King Louis XIV of France one said: "I am the state." Gallery * Space Invaders, Part II/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E03 Space Invaders Part 2 External links *"Space Invaders, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes